


everything that falls down eventually rises

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: “只有当两者是平等的时候这才是食人行为。”Hannibal说，“我们是否把食雀鹰叫做食人魔？或是游隼？”“你也不认为你自己是人类。”Will说。“不完全是人类。”Hannibal同意道，“但也不完全是鸟类。而是某种完全不同的东西。你也一样。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [everything that falls down eventually rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010493) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



是狗的味道让Will睁开了眼睛。

他确实没料到自己会再次清醒过来，他花了一会儿寻思过去的48个小时是否是某种漫长的，令人毛骨悚然的噩梦。也许他仍然在医院里，仍然处在脑炎的掌控之下。

但他认得那种味道——那可以追溯到很久以前——光透过窗户斜射在地上，他松弛的糟糕床垫发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。Will用手肘支撑着自己慢慢爬起来。他的头很痛，舌头僵硬到甚至能点着火柴。他穿着睡衣。他相当肯定自己之前没穿睡衣。

脚步声穿过房间传到了他的耳中。Will甚至不用抬头就能知道那是谁。Hannibal在床边的一把椅子上坐下来，Will转过身靠在床头板上，在他看到Hannibal的那一刻他几乎窒息。

“什么，”他说，“你的——”

“Mason夺走了它们。”Hannibal的手交叠着搁在膝盖上，“我相信Cordell的原话是'猪是不会飞的'。”

Will痛恨他眼底的那股灼热还有在此时突然哽咽起来的喉咙。“不。”他痛恨他声音里的那种破碎感。他闭上眼睛，可那种刺痛感并没有减退。

“Will——”

“你能，我们能，难道他们不能重新把它们安回去吗——”

“不行，”Hannibal的声音里流露出一种不可名状的疲倦，“已经太久了，而且不论如何他对于伤口的烧灼做的非常出色。没事的，Will。”

“不，”Will用手遮住眼睛，“这不。这不对。这有事。”

\-----

Will在认出Hannibal之前先认出了那对翅膀。

Hannibal坐在《春》前面的长椅上，就像Will猜到的一样，背对着他。他茶色的翅膀甚至像往常一样整齐地收在他的背后，几乎垂到地面。如果他张开翅膀，你能看到那些羽毛上那些黑色的条纹；走近点，你还能看到它们上面柔软的绒毛和锯齿状的主翼羽，这让他能在空中无声地飞行。

Will走上前去在他身边坐下。他们的翅膀轻触彼此。Hannibal转过身微笑着，而Will，在他反应过来之前，也对Hannibal报以微笑。

\-----

“圃鸥是一种濒危的鸣禽，它们终其一生被囚禁在黑暗中，最后被淹死在阿马尼亚克酒里。我们拔光它们的毛，烘烤后整个吃下。”Hannibal用一个小钳子把其中一只小鸟夹到Will的盘子里。

Will低头盯着那只鸟。它头朝上，那双黑色的小眼睛和锐利的鸟嘴对着Will。

“听起来很残忍。”Will说。

Hannibal落座，然后打开了他的餐巾。“确实。这道菜发源于法国，据说人们在吃的时候用布蒙住头用以在上帝面前掩饰他们的罪过。”

Will用指甲轻轻敲了敲那鸟。那脆皮之下发出一种空洞的声音，其中一只翅膀划过瓷器发出刺耳的响声。失去了翅膀它们看上去渺小而虚弱，很难飞行。不，前提是Hannibal愿意相信它们曾经飞过的话。

“我们不，”Will咽了口口水，“我们不吃鸟。”

“通常而言，不。”Hannibal隔着桌子对Will微笑，就好像他说了什么很私密而有趣的笑话。“但为什么不呢？”

“这就像食人行为。”Will说，嘴唇干燥。

“只有当两者是平等的时候这才是食人行为。”Hannibal说，“我们是否把食雀鹰叫做食人魔？或是游隼？”

“你也不认为你自己是人类。”Will说。

“不完全是人类。”Hannibal同意道，“但也不完全是鸟类。而是某种完全不同的东西。你也一样。”

Will用拇指和食指拿起了那只小鸟。在不远处，Hannibal也这么做了。热量在那只小鸟的胸口升腾，在Will的胃里翻滚，在Hannibal的眼底潜伏。

“连骨头一起吃？”Will说。

“是的。”Hannibal回答。

Will举起那只小鸟，整个塞进嘴里，开始咀嚼。

\-----

Will回到了家——家！——箱子杂乱地堆积在他狭长的床上，餐桌上，椅子上，还有地上。他之前都没有意识到他有这么多东西。至少所有的箱子上都有标注:卧室；浴室；钓鱼用具。Will认出了上面Beverly勾连回环的字迹。他最后留下了那些盒子。

他觉得用手工作，使用他自己的力量能给他带来一种满足感，他曾在监狱里失去过这一切，只是每日在一个长宽都只有十二英尺的小隔间里来回踱步。还有那种整理书架，洗盘子，整理床铺，压扁盒子的满足。明天Alana会把他的狗带回来，那么他的家就会再次变回他真正的家。

但也有一些东西是无法修复的:Will所有的鱼饵都被毁了。一只陶瓷狗被弄坏了。他的笔记本电脑还没有被归还。不过那都没事。当Will的视线扫过那几箱衣服时，他屏住了呼吸，在他在那些衣服底下找到那东西时发出了轻微的胜利的声音。

Will脱下衣服穿上了它。

这就像是再次穿上他身上褪下的皮。紧身而轻如蝉翼，Will的飞行服贴身到就像是为他定制的一般，当然它确实是定制的。安全规定要求飞行服必须是亮色的，像是国际标准橘或是蒲公英黄那种颜色，这样的话就能人们很容易从地上或是空中看到那些类鸟者①。Will当然对这种舞台效果没什么兴趣，他的衣服以最低限度符合了要求:亮白色的底色，边上有砖红色的条纹，在袖子和手臂上有银色的反光条。

Will尝试着拍打翅膀，突如其来的风吹飞了那些纸和空着的证据袋。他跑上二楼，爬出窗户，就是他曾经在梦游时爬出去过的那扇。这次他是清醒的，他剧烈地喘息着。在他面前旷野辽阔，银霜闪闪。Will展开翅膀，纵身跃下。他可能得在他去巴尔的摩的途中停下来休息，但他还有个治疗的预约。

\-----

Will抬起头。Alana在铁栏外看着他，她的脸庞扭曲着就像被丢弃的包装纸。

“请不要再伤害你自己了。”她低声道。

Will环顾四周，然后又低下了头。他的指甲缝里沾染些什么粉色的东西，它们闻起来像血。他手里仍然捏着一根正羽，那是他翅膀的底部那些苍白的羽毛中的一片，在他皮肤基部那里毛绒绒的一片光秃。他松手，看着它飘落，落入混凝土地面上的那堆羽毛里。

“我没有意识到我在伤害我自己。”他说。

“需要我为你带点什么过来吗？”她问，“书，纸，或者是你的狗的照片。”

只有书和照片是Will被允许拥有的。他们甚至没有给他铅笔。

他再次抬头看着Alana。她红白色的裙子在黑暗中是那么绚丽夺目，在这封闭潮湿的监狱里——抱歉，是医院。Will猜想她是否是有意穿这件衣服的，为了给Will原本的黑暗潮湿的生活带来些许鼓励。她的翅膀本身就足够闪亮了:那耀眼的白鹭之翼。但是它们太小了飞不起来。

Will在这里不能飞。他甚至没有窗子能让他看到外面的天空。

“不用了，”他说，“我很好。”

\-----

Will陪着Hannibal去了医院，等他的手腕被固定好，肋骨被包扎好后，开车送Hannibal回了家。尽管Hannibal抗议说这一切都是多余的。Will没有看他的眼睛，但他也没有离开。

“只是个简单的休息，”Hannibal说，“两周。肋骨甚至恢复得更快。”

类鸟者比普通人恢复速度更快。他们的新陈代谢更快。但是这是公平的，考虑到他们是那么易碎。看到Hannibal手上一直延伸到肘部的亮蓝色的投影简直像是往Will胸口上狠狠打了一拳。也许下周看着Hannibal不停地抱怨，不得不放弃他的西装外套会很有趣，但不是现在，在他脸上还有血的时候。

Will把车停在Hannibal的房子前面，然后缓缓地跟着对方，蹒跚着爬上门前阶。Hannibal用钥匙开了锁推开前门，而Will还在门口犹豫着没有进门。他的汽车还在Hannibal的办公室那里。他可以乘出租车或是直接开Hannibal的车。不管怎样，Hannibal明天应该不会出门。

“你要进来吗？”Hannibal问。

Will摇了摇头。“你需要休息。”

“你也一样。”Hannibal说。

“我讨厌我们那么虚弱的样子。”Will突然说。然后他又不住地说:“抱歉，你肯定不想在这种时候听到这个，你已经——”

Hannibal打开门。“我们别在门口聊这个。”

中空的骨头随时都可能弯曲折断。气囊可能会被刺穿。翅膀可能会被抓住然后粉碎。Hannibal只有手腕脱臼，大腿上的穿刺伤和几处肋骨骨折简直是个奇迹。Will跟着Hannibal穿过前面的门厅然后到了起居室。Hannibal点燃了壁炉，给Will倒了一杯威士忌。

“你刚刚说了'我们'，”Hannibal说，“你是否感到你自己很虚弱，Will?”

“难道不是吗？”Will说，“在我母亲生我时我几乎死了。我的脆弱伤透了她的心。”

“你之前从未谈到过你的母亲。”Hannibal把Will的杯子递给他然后在壁炉边落座时说道。

Will没多想就在旁边那张椅子上坐下了。“在我很小的时候她就离开了。我甚至都不记得她了。在那之后家里就只剩下我和我父亲，而我总是惹麻烦。在我五岁之前我浑身一半的骨头都断过了，而他不得不努力工作只为了养我。”他摇晃着举起酒杯抿了一口。那液体一路向下灼烧着他的内部。Hannibal没有给他倒很多酒，他知道之后Will得开车。

Hannibal的双手在胸前交叉。“大多数类鸟者活不过他们的童年时期，这是真的。有很多都死在了分娩时，就像你差点死了一样。但是你的存活就是你的力量最好的证明。”

“那你现在感觉强大吗？”Will反驳道。

“我确实感到强大，”Hannibal说，“想想当你在天空中飞行的时候，Will。那时你是否感到虚弱？”

Will把他的酒杯放在他椅子的扶手上，盯着那摇曳着的炉火上的一点。“不。”他承认。

\-----

Will的嘴角咧开，像是要做出一个微笑或是怒吼，他说不太清。“我的身体未经我的允许就胡乱走动，你却说那只是一种失控？”

“难道不是吗？”Hannibal把他的咖啡放在桌子上。他敞露着胸口，身上还穿着睡衣，但他不知怎么地使这一切看起来都是有意为之。他的每一根头发和羽毛都井井有条，即使Will在二十分钟前差点把他的门给敲烂。“你是否想要取回对自己的控制，Will？”

Will摇了摇头。“你不能取回你从未拥有过的东西。”

Hannibal展开他的翅膀。Will退后了几步；它们似乎撑满了整个房间，投下的阴影与Will自己的影子相重合。然后它们又猛然收了回去，Hannibal抖了抖羽毛让它们回到原位。“你介意和我一起翱翔吗？”

“翱翔？”Will眨了眨眼睛。

“我知道你今天早上已经有很多体力活动了，但是我觉得来次飞行可能对你有好处。不仅能使你的大脑清醒过来，而且，”Hannibal的嘴唇抽了一下，“没什么比从一英里的空中向下俯视更能给人带来控制感了。”

“我不，啊。我。”Will舔了舔嘴唇，“我不知道自己行不行。”

Hannibal挑眉看着Will。“难道你之前从未试过吗？”

“我试过，就几次，在我还是个孩子的时候。”Will说，“不过结果不怎么好。之后我就没怎么再试了。这似乎不是很重要。我要去哪里？”

Hannibal戏剧性地扇了扇他的翅膀。“跟我来，我会教你的。”

Will跟着Hannibal上楼，穿过天窗到了Hannibal家的屋顶上。那里有一块平滑的区域，上面覆盖着一层有弹力的橡胶似的不典型的橙色的东西。一开始Will有点困惑，直到他意识到这颜色是为了使它在天上看起来更加清楚。

“在你还是个孩子的时候你是怎么尝试飞行的？”Hannibal问，“你是否爬上了某棵树？”

“有一次。还有一次我从二楼的窗户里跳了下去。”

Hannibal发出了赞同的声音。“你的本能很对。”

“我总是会跌断几根骨头，”Will继续道，“我的踝关节，我的手腕。我大约在十一或十二岁的时候停止了。”Will对他父亲脸上那种暴躁的表情记得一清二楚。

“你应该在青春期的时候再试试的。那时你可能就会得到不同的结果了。”Hannibal张开他的翅膀，“看好了。”

Hannibal脱掉了拖鞋，走到那降落场的边缘，然后跃下。Will的心跟着他一起吊到了嗓子眼。Hannibal有力的拍了一下翅膀，然后一下接一下，慢慢地，他开始上升。这看起来很费力而且几乎谈不上优雅，然后有什么事情发生了——有某种东西变了——Hannibal乘上了某种风或是上升气流，他扶摇而上，越飞越高。Will不得不尽力把头后仰以继续看他飞翔。

Will之前从未见过类鸟者在天空中飞翔。Hannibal的双手在胸前交叉，就好像是在祈祷，又像是死去的尸体，他的腿在后面伸得笔直。他停了一会儿，在那青云之上，然后开始俯冲。

Hannibal在离降落场三十尺的地方开始收拢翅膀，拍打着准备着陆。Will远离降落场的中心，给Hannibal留出给多地方以便他降落，而他也这么做了，膝盖弯曲像个特技演员一样着陆了。他翅膀上的水珠溅到了Will的脸上和头发上。

“现在该你了。”Hannibal说。他有点呼吸困难，汗珠在他胸口闪烁着。

Will摇了摇头。“我不知道我能不能行。”

“你可以的。你能行的。你的直觉非常棒。”

Will凝视着屋檐。这看起来很高。他感觉有什么擦过他的手指，他低头看到Hannibal的手抓住了他。

“那么我们一起，”Hannibal说，“我数到三——”

恐惧扼住了Will的喉咙，他的声音颤抖着。“等等，等等，我——”

“如果你掉下去了，我会被你一起拉下去的。”Hannibal警告道，“二，一——”

Hannibal展开翅膀，Will也展开了他自己的翅膀。Hannibal跳了下去，Will的脚离开了那衬垫的边缘。他绝望地奋力振翅，Hannibal的手仍然紧紧地攥住他。

他们太近了；他们的翅膀彼此摩擦着。但是他们在一起上升，缓慢而笨拙，高出房顶，然后越过树木。Will松开了Hannibal的手，朝着太阳飞去。他的胸肌仿佛在燃烧。泪水湿润了他的眼睛。

“Will，”Hannibal的声音听起来很遥远，“睁开你的眼睛。”

他甚至都没意识到他们是如此靠近。Will睁开了他的眼睛。

“你可以不用再拍打你的翅膀了，”Hannibal说，“我们已经乘上了一股上升气流。”

Will低头俯视。整个城市铺呈在他眼前，看起来渺小而不真实，棕色的屋顶像点一样遍布全城，偶尔能看到几个闪烁着的景观花园。他只能靠屋顶上那块亮橙色的方块辨认出Hannibal的家。他能看到Hannibal的邻居，无关紧要的人上下车，在花园里闲逛，到处都是这样的人。更远处，他能看到一个公园还有一所学校。这和从飞机的舷窗里俯视截然不同:在这里他不用忽视掉周围和他一样挤在狭窄椅子上的一百四十个人带来的压力。这里很安静，空气清新凉爽，他真实地感受到了部分世界而不单单是浮于其上。

泪水使他开始哽咽。在他狼陷的家，那会是一片荒凉暗淡的原野，被树木黑色的骨架和蜿蜒的道路与河流分成碎块。那里有他只有在河里才能找到的平静。

“对我们而言像这样一直待在外面太冷了，”Hannibal说，“他们为类鸟者制作了隔热的飞行服。如果你喜欢，我可以帮你买一件。”

“求你了。”Will几乎窒息。

\-----

尾声:  
“哦，Will。”Hannibal的声音里夹杂着悲恸。他的手臂环绕着Will，一只手就在他翅膀的残肢下面。“这从来就不是我所想要的。”

Will发出了一声笑声，血液堵在喉咙里，使他的声音听起来格外粘稠，手在Hannibal胸前的毛衣上抓得更紧了。他很冷。他本以为他应该觉得更痛。“是吗？我们现在很像，你和我。”

“不，”Hannibal低声道，“我想让这变得美丽。”

Hannibal身上是那么的温暖。Will能听到他的心跳。他的寒冷已经变成了僵硬。这是个问题，他想着，不过这不会持续多久。“这就是，”他承认，“这很美。”

这一点都不费力，他向那里倾斜，只有一点点，而Hannibal没有反抗，风在他们耳边呼啸而过。

\---end---

①原文是Aves，直译是鸟类，不过根据文意大概是说长翅膀的人，我这里就翻成类鸟者了，如果大家有什么更好的意见我就改


End file.
